ObMod: Outlawed 3
Characters * Cheshire * Darkstar * Arsenal Location * Dunrecht, Markovia * August 13th 2017, 0527 UTC VOX Archive * Arsenal: rustling Coast still seems clear... I think that van parked in front of the baker was a legitimate delivery truck. It's moved on. * Cheshire: Hey, Roy... I think she is coming around now... * Arsenal: footsteps Excellent. Let's get some answers. * Cheshire: Why don't you trade with me places. In my experience, startled Amazons and assassins don't mix. * Arsenal: scoff Not saying you're wrong, but that doesn't sound like the Jade I once knew. That sounded almost scared. * Cheshire: scoff Careful or I won't help you finish calibrating that arm of yours. * Arsenal: footsteps Since when are you qualified to do that? * Cheshire: You know I'm good with my hands, dear... that and I made knowing how to disable that arm a prority so I broke into Titans Tower and memorized the schematics. footsteps * Arsenal: You've known how to do that this whole time and just- groan Whatever... footsteps Remind me to tell Cyborg about his security vulnerability when this is all said and done then... * Darkstar: roar, pant Roy?! Where are we- * Arsenal: Easy there, babe. * Darkstar: Where are we?! * Arsenal: Some village in Markovia. * Cheshire: Dunrecht. It's a city of twenty-thousand, Roy... Hardly a village. * Darkstar: Cheshire?! * Arsenal: Whoa, whoa... Easy. She is on the side of angels... or whatever side we're on anymore, I lost track. She's with us. * Darkstar: You're with her? * Arsenal: No! * Cheshire: No? scoff * Arsenal: Yes... * Darkstar: Yes?! * Arsenal: Not like that! Look, she rescued us from some facility on the outskirts of town- * Cheshire: City- * Arsenal: Urban development. Whatever! Look, ARGUS did something to Helena. She abducted us. You were brainwashed. Do you remember anything from the conditioning? * Darkstar: No... Are you sure I was brainwashed? And why does my nose burn so bad? * Arsenal: Yes. The process had already begun, but Cheshire whipped a potent elixir. We poured it into your nose. Smelled awful, but the taste would have made you puke. It was meant to wipe your mind of couple weeks but since you're an Amazon, we had to guesstimate the dosage. What is the last thing you recall? * Darkstar: Uh... I'm so... Sorry... I don't... Heretic... He attacked us in the bunker. * Arsenal: You overdosed her. Big time. * Cheshire: Meh. The natural memories will return in time. footsteps * Arsenal: Donna, just lay down and rest. I'll be right back... footsteps Where you going? * Cheshire: It's almost time to meet my contact. Don't worry. I'll be back. opens * Arsenal: Give me a minute and I'll go with you... You know, watch your back. * Cheshire: That's sweet. giggle But no offense... You'll only slow me down with one arm. We'll calibrate when we get back. pat, giggle, door closes * Darkstar: gasp What's this? Were we in a fight? * Arsenal: footsteps Oh yeah... That scorch mark just appeared on you when we were breaking you out... Actually, funny thing. You were Lian. * Darkstar: What? * Arsenal: In the tank. You were my daughter, Donna. You were Lian. We pulled you and while we were carrying you suddenly screamed in pain and turned back. * Darkstar: What sorcery is Waller into? * Arsenal: I don't think this was Waller. I called Victor when we got to safety... Lian hacked the Zeta network. She is in the wind... I don't know how she did it or why I think this, but I think she found a way to switch bodies with you. It's... sigh It's just a hunch I can't shake. It's like... father's intuition. * Darkstar: pained gasp No such thing, Roy... No offense and you know I love you, but men are way too close-minded to have intuition. * Arsenal: Maybe I am... Hell, no I am... in a lot of ways. But not with Lian. Lian is my lifeline. She is the only reason I don't eat a bullet every morning. Trust me on this. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Jade Nguyen 2. * Story continues in ObMod: Outlawed 4. * Heretic attacked the Outsiders Bunker back in VOX Box: A New Challenger. * This takes place after ObMod: Family Secrets 8, where Lian was hijacking Donna's body with the help of the H-Dial. Blackfire attacked Lian and after her and Donna switched bodies again Donna appears to have a scorch back as a result. * Lian was staying in Titans Tower with Victor after VOX Box: Outlawed 1 but she run to Gotham after Terry was attacked in ObMod: Family Secrets 3. Links and References * ObMod: Outlawed 3 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Jade Nguyen/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances Category:Markovia/Appearances